<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>-- ☁️ by kenziexxmars</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22941634">-- ☁️</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenziexxmars/pseuds/kenziexxmars'>kenziexxmars</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Chan, Chris Bang - Freeform, Christopher Bang - Freeform, Cloud - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Mars, Mars Writes Things, Stay, bang chan - Freeform, cloudy - Freeform, soft, soft hours, stray kids - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:28:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>476</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22941634</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenziexxmars/pseuds/kenziexxmars</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>in which she realizes the associations between her boyfriend and the color light blue</em>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bang Chan/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>-- ☁️</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>➛ <strong>member(s):</strong> <em>bang chan</em><br/>
➛ <strong>genre:</strong> <em>fluff</em><br/>
➛ <strong>pairing:</strong> <em>chan x oc</em><br/>
➛ <strong>word count:</strong> <em>458</em><br/>
➛ <strong>date written:</strong> <em>june 20th, 2019</em></p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>---</p>
</div><p>I always knew it was going to be a good day when I saw the color light blue.</p>
<p>It's one of Chan's favorite colors. He always associated it with his favorite things.</p>
<p>It's the color of the sky during his favorite bright -- but not too bright -- sunny weather.</p>
<p>It's the color of the fuzzy sweater I wore on our first date.</p>
<p>It's the color he dyed his hair when he found out he would be releasing a pre-debut mixtape with his team members.</p>
<p>It's the color he sets his light to whenever he's in a good mood. When he smiles so wide that his deep dimples peek out from his cheeks. When he laughs so hard that his creamy skin flushes red with warmth.</p>
<p>I knocked lightly before entering his little at-home studio. It was getting late, and I didn't want him to stay up too long. </p>
<p>It's hard for him to fall asleep most nights, especially if we aren't together. I try my best to help him sleep, but sometimes his mind is just too active to shut off for the night.</p>
<p>The room was bathed in the familiar soft, blue hue, which was a good sign. He wasn't stressed or agitated. He was calm and happy. Positive thoughts were flowing through his mind. Good vibes were emanating from his trusty little mood light that he kept on his desk.</p>
<p>I laid one of my hands on the back on his rolling chair, and the other drifted down his forearm to draw light circles on the top of his hand.</p>
<p>"It's getting late," I whispered. "Maybe you should go to bed."</p>
<p>Chan directed his focus away from the screen and turned towards me. A slight pout made its way onto his lips. "Baby, why are you awake?"</p>
<p>"I got up to get a glass of water." A yawn fell from my lips. "But then I saw you were up so I had to come bother you." I tried to rub the sleep from my eyes, but it wouldn't budge.</p>
<p>His lips curled into a heart-warming smile. "You sleepy honey?" He opened his arms and beckoned me forward. I climbed onto his lap and snuggled my face into the crook of his neck. A light trace of his cologne clung to the soft fabric of his t-shirt, which made my eyelids heavier with each breath I took. Chan began to hum as he played with my hair, a habit of his that he knew I loved with all of my heart. </p>
<p>All of the relaxing stimuli along with my mind's demand to sleep caused me to slip into a peaceful slumber in what seemed like seconds.</p>
<p>"Goodnight babygirl," he whispered before planting a light kiss on my forehead.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>-----★-----☆</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>